Words Hurt
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: REPOST. Sorry. I had a huge section I thought I'd deleted. But, Look at the warnings before you read...


**A/N; Major Character Death due to something nasty being said. You can't say I didn't warn you.  
This will be/is triggering, so if you get to a part that triggers you, then please for the sake of your own health, turn back to the page you found this on and read something happy. Please?  
Modern day Merlin AU.  
You guys make me smile when you review, so if you could do that I'll give you a big giant...Idk. Just I love reviews.  
Idk. I'm being stupid now...maybe. I don't know I've had like six soft drinks today.  
But seriously, it's triggering and involves something nasty being said.  
Seriously, I warned you.**

Merlin hadn't really been paying attention, while Arthur was on stage, simply because he didn't want to listen. It was prom night and Arthur had come alone, and it was an open mic kind of prom. He turned and looked as Arthur took the stage. He crossed his arms and tuned him out...that is until he heard the ending of Jar of Hearts, Merlin turned and looked up at his...sort of ex-boyfriend?

He felt Arthur make eye contact as he sang. "Who do you think you are?/ Runnin' round leaving scars/ Collecting your jar of hearts/ And tearing love apart/ You're gonna catch a cold/ From the ice inside your soul/ So don't come back for me/ Don't come back at all/ And who do you think you are?/ Runnin' round leaving scars/ Collecting your jar of hearts/ And tearing love apart/ You're gonna catch a cold/ From the ice inside your soul/ Don't come back for me/ Don't come back at all/Who do you think you are?/Who do you think you are?/ Who do you think you are?" Merlin shifted under Arthur's gaze uncomfortably. He watched as Arthur finished and dropped his hand from the microphone, leaving the stage, tears in his eyes.

Merlin ran after Arthur, sighing. He caught up to him. "Can't we talk about this?!" He yelled at Arthur. "What's there to talk about, Merlin!?" Arthur yelled back. Merlin laughed bitterly. "Everything, the whole thing." He said. Arthur crossed his arms. "I trusted you Merlin, and you betrayed me." He said. Merlin scoffed. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been such a giant asshole and acted like you didn't care about me! Why don't you just end all your 'pain and suffering' and kill yourself!" Merlin yelled and instantly regretted it. Arthur stared at him and turned away after a moment of silence. "Arthur I didn't mean it! Arthur!" He yelled when Arthur ran off.

Merlin sighed and went home, kicking rocks as he went. Why had he yelled at Arthur like that? Was it out of anger? Did he really mean it? He stopped to shake the thought out of his head. He finally made it home and went up to his room, heading to shower, little did Merlin know that currently, his words had affected Arthur so bad, that he was laying in a pool of his own blood in his bathroom, and in less than 10 minutes his dad was going to find him.

About 20 minutes later while Merlin was scrolling on facebook, he paused coming to a post on Arthur's facebook, but, it wasn't like Arthur would post. He sat up some more in disbelief. Arthur Pendragon had committed suicide at 11:45 PM on May 4, 2013 because of Merlin's words. They buried Arthur two days later with the whole school in attendance. When the school found out it was because Merlin said something, they told him to do the same. Merlin Emrys committed suicide 4 days later, and was buried right next to Arthur 2 days later. No matter how much Arthur's father hated Merlin, he'd taken Merlin in during a tough time.

When Washington High lost two of it's most beloved students less than a month before Graduation, Merlin and Arthur's photos were hung up in a show case with uniforms, band instruments, and medals they'd won over their senior year, and just because, the principle threw in their folded cap and gown with their diplomas on top. Now the students began to understand, that even if someone doesn't look like they're in a bad place, they shouldn't say things, even though Merlin passed, he learned this lesson too.

* * *

**A/N; I know the ending seems like it doesn't make sense, but trust me it sort of does if you read it a few times. Read and Review? :)**


End file.
